Snow Princess Eva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850115 |no = 8102 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 75, 78, 81, 84, 94, 100, 106 |normal_distribute = 24, 14, 11, 9, 14, 12, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 12, 10, 8, 9, 8, 7, 10, 7, 6, 7, 5, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When Eva was little, her parents realized that she was different from other children. She wasn't afraid of harsh cold weathers and was able to manipulate snow and ice. Being nobles, her parents couldn't afford their statuses to be questioned and said to have been attained by witchery and spellcraft. They brought Eva into the far north and abandoned her in the snowy mountains. For days she wandered in the snow, shivering from hunger. In the night, she materialized an ice dome to shelter herself. The spirits of the frozen mountains were fascinated and sympathized with this special child. They commanded birds to bring Eva berries, squirrels to bring her nuts. In time, Eva grew up becoming a guardian of the spirits and wildlife of the mountains. She became lonely as time went by, and the spirits materialized from the snow to be her companion. |summon = I am not cold, all you need to do is talk to me. |fusion = I am c..cc..cold.. Not.. I feel powerful! |evolution = Although the cold brings me life, it still brings me sad memories.. | hp_base = 4385 |atk_base = 1390 |def_base = 1518 |rec_base = 1405 | hp_lord = 5450 |atk_lord = 1533 |def_lord = 1670 |rec_lord = 1450 | hp_anima = 6043 |rec_anima = 1292 |atk_breaker = 1691 |def_breaker = 1512 |atk_guardian = 1375 |def_guardian = 1828 |rec_guardian = 1371 |def_oracle = 1591 | hp_oracle = 5213 |rec_oracle = 1687 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Snow Spell |lsdescription = Boost in the BB gauge when attacked & probable slight reduction of damage taken |lsnote = 2~5 BC fill when attacked, 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Wintry Waltz |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water, Light and Dark attack on all enemies & slight boost to Def of all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850114 |evointo = 850116 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 50123 |evomats3 = 850034 |evomats4 = 850034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Winter Glades Blitz |addcatname = Eva2 }}